Je n'ai pas besoin d'émotions
by NekoGardenFox
Summary: D'aussi loin qu'il se souvient, Ryuga n'a jamais eu ni émotions, ni sentiments. Il n'en avait pas besoin. …Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa vie… "Je n'ai pas besoin d'émotions. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Crois-tu sérieusement pourvoir m'en faire ressentir ?" Ryuga. A (OS schoolfic)


**Moi : Saluuuuut ! ^_^ Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un OS sur un ship sur lequel je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire : le RyuKyo ! XD**

**Aguma : Salut !**

**Mélanie : On dirait l'intro d'une émission télé ce que t'as dit Neko X)**

**Bao : Je dois bien admettre qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tord x)**

**Moi : La politesse, ça vous parle tous les deux ? -_- Bref ! Je précise que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire du RyuKyo et que c'est très probablement la première et dernière fois que je n'en écrit ^^' Désolée ^^' J'ai l'habitude d'écrire sur du KyoNile moi ! XD**

**Mélanie : C'était vraiment nécessaire de préciser tout ça ?**

**Moi : J'crois pas xD J'ose tout de même espérer que je n'ai pas fait trop de la merde ! Bonne lecture tout le monde ! ^^ *pense* Dire qu'à la base, cet OS devait être un KyoNile…**

**Disclaimer : Ni les personnages ni l'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartienne !**

* * *

Jamais. Jamais je n'ai eu besoin d'émotions, ni de sentiment. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'en avoir maintenant ? En aurais-je besoin ? Non ! Impossible ! Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! Les émotions et les sentiments, notamment l'amour et l'amitié, ne servent qu'à nous blesser ! Mais… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me sentir bizarre ? Tout ça depuis ce jour où il est arrivé…

Un jour, peut-être un mois et demi voire deux mois, après la rentrée des classes, un nouveau est arrivé. Il s'appelait Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami. Il dégageait un… Truc… Quelque chose de différent par rapport aux idiots de ma classe. Non sérieusement… Il est différent. Peut-être à cause de ses cicatrices en forme de croix sous ses yeux, de ses cheveux vert foncé dressé en forme de pics sur le haut de sa tête et coiffés en queue de cheval sur l'arrière, de ses yeux bleu océan ou bien tous simplement, de son caractère ? Lorsque le prof lui avait dit d'aller s'asseoir, il s'était assis à côté de moi. Ce qui m'avait un peu gavé parce que je n'aime pas être assis à côté de quelqu'un. Étonnamment, on avait un peu discuté pendant le cours, cours de math, je précise, et j'avais un bon délire avec ce mec. J'avais l'impression de ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant…

**VvVvVv**

Soupirant, Ryuga se leva de son lit sur lequel il était allongé en étoile de mer et se dirigea au salon, et plus particulièrement à la cuisine. Réfléchir à son problème avec Kyoya avait fini par le souler et il avait décidé de se faire un café. Bien serré de préférence. Un peu plus tard, et son café près, le blanc à la mèche rouge alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, posant son café chaud sur la table de chevet et attrapa sa Switch. Rien de mieux qu'une partie de Mario Kart pour se changer les idées et se faire plaisir, ou du moins essayer. Car, quand on ne ressent jamais rien, c'est difficile de ressentir un quelconque plaisir en jouant à un jeu vidéo. Ryuga alluma sa console et lança le jeu. Il décida de jouer en 100CC. Une fois sur le menu de sélection du personnage avec lequel il veut jouer et une gorgée de son café but, le blanc décide de jouer avec Link. Son perso préféré.

2 heures plus tard, et son café fini bien plus tôt, le blanc éteint sa console et la mit à charger. Il attrapa sa tasse et se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de la déposer dans le lavabo. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se mit à chercher ses cahiers dans son sac. À défaut de cahier, Ryuga trouva son agenda et chercha la page qui correspond au Lundi qui va suivre afin de regarder les devoirs qu'il a. Math, français et anglais. Ouais, des maths, génial… Non, Ryuga n'aime pas ça du tout cette matière, il préfère l'histoire-géo. À contrario, c'est une matière que Kyoya aime beaucoup. C'est limite s'il n'a pas le nez collé à son cahier quand il y a des exercices à faire. Alors qu'en math, le blanc ne fout jamais rien. Pour en revenir à ses devoirs, le blanc, qui avait pris soin d'attraper les cahiers nécessaires, décide de commencer par faire le plus chiant d'abord. Il commença donc par les maths, bien qu'il galérât. Tout ça pour dire qu'il avait fini par foutre des réponses au hasard, bien qu'il eût essayé de bien faire tous les exercices. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se servir de l'appli calculatrice de son téléphone mais il savait que le prof trouverait ça louche s'il avait toutes les bonnes réponses et il aurait pût le soupçonner de tricher. Et le prof de math en question n'a pas l'air très commode… Les maths fini, Ryuga passe alors au français. Le blanc n'est pas une bête en cette matière mais il débrouille déjà mieux en français qu'en math. Bref, une fois le français fini, Ryuga s'attaque à l'anglais. Matière où il est plutôt mauvais mais pas autant qu'en math.

Il fallut une bonne heure à Ryuga pour finir entièrement ses devoirs. Il rangea donc ses cahiers dans son sac Eastpak gris foncé tout simple et retourna au salon, non pas pour se faire un café cette fois mais pour se faire cuire une part de pizza ! Le blanc avait vu sur son réveil qu'il était déjà 13h10, il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il avait faim ! Ryuga prit alors une assiette et y déposa la fameuse part de pizza qu'il mit ensuite au micro-onde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuga put rependre son assiette et s'assit à la table à manger. Il attendit quelques minutes que sa pizza refroidisse un peu pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses mains et mangea avec les doigts jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que la croute. Croute qu'il s'empressa de mette à la poubelle puis alla se laver les mains et prit ensuite son assiette qui alla rejoindre sa tasse dans le lavabo. Tant pis pour la vaisselle, Ryuga la fera plus tard !

**VvVvVv**

Le week-end s'était écoulé et les cours allaient donc reprendre. Actuellement, Ryuga se retient de balancer son réveil à l'autre bout de sa chambre, ce dernier étant en train de sonner pour le réveiller. Le blanc éteint donc la sonnerie de son réveil et sort de son lit en grognant. Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute s'il n'est pas du matin ! Ryuga se traine péniblement jusqu'à la cuisine et se prépara un café. Il en avait bien besoin sinon il sera de mauvaise humeur tout le reste de la journée. Son café enfin prêt, Ryuga commença à le boire dès qu'il avait pris sa tasse. …Avant de se rendre compte qu'il était brulant…

**-Putain, ça brûle.** _Dit-il avec un calme surprenant_

Une fois « l'incident » avec le café passé et ce dernier but. Le blanc retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et prendre son sac. Tout cela fait, Ryuga retourna au salon et se dirigea vers la sortit de son appart, attrapant ses clés au passage. Une fois sorti, Ryuga se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, bus qu'il a l'habitude de prendre pour se rendre au lycée. En attendant le fameux bus, il sortit son téléphone et se rendit compte d'un petit problème, ou plutôt de gros problème : il a oublié sa carte de bus !

**-Super début de journée, tiens…** _Railla-t-il tout en restant toujours étonnamment calme, pas si étonnant que ça puisqu'il ne ressent rien…_

Ryuga se résigna donc à se rendre au lycée à pied. Il grommela pendant tout son trajet, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à retourner chez lui pour prendre sa carte de bus pour le retour, le soir même. Le blanc arriva à l'entrée pile quand ça sonna. Il se mit donc à courir pour arriver dans sa salle de classe situé au deuxième étage. Il arriva pile quand toute la classe rentraient à l'intérieur.

Les deux premières heures de cours terminés, ce fut enfin l'heure de la récré. Et c'est tant mieux, le blanc n'en pouvait plus ! Il faut être dingue pour imposer deux heures de maths le lundi matin ! Enfin ça… C'est l'avis de Ryuga, Kyoya n'étant absolument pas du même avis que lui. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant quand on y pense… En parlant du vert, le blanc et lui sont actuellement en pleine discussion. Discussion qui porte notamment sur pourquoi Ryuga est arrivé quand tout le monde était en train de rentrer en classe

**-J'ai oublié ma carte de bus,** _expliqua Ryuga,_ **résultat, j'ai dû faire le trajet à pied…**

**-Ah merde… Rassure-moi, avant de venir, t'as pensé à retourner chez toi pour prendre ta carte ?**

Le blanc eut un bug mental et à en juger par son expression qu'on pourrait concrètement traduire par « oh merde », non, le blanc n'y avait même pas pensé. Génial, il allait devoir se taper le retour à pied. Youhou… Sentez le sarcasme… En voyant l'expression de Ryuga, Kyoya comprit aussitôt que, non, Ryuga n'y avait pas pensez et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les deux garçons continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la sonnerie qui fait qu'ils durent retourner en cours

La journée venait de se terminer, mais Ryuga n'en était pas ravi pour autant. Il avait toujours la marche jusqu'à chez lui à se coltiner. Il salua rapidement Kyoya et prit la direction de chez lui mais il sentit rapidement quelqu'un le suivre. Il se retourna et constata que Kyoya prenait la même direction que lui, alors qu'il habite à l'opposé totale ! Ryuga lui adressa un regard septique qui semblait très clairement vouloir dire « C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

**-C'est plus intéressant de faire un trajet à pied à deux, tu n'crois pas ?**_ Demanda-t-il, feintant l'innocence_

**-S'tu veux.**

Kyoya sourit et s'approcha de Ryuga de sorte à être à côté de lui. Malgré ça, aucun des deux ne pipa mot durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Ryuga se décide à dire quelque chose.

**-Tu va faire comment pour rentrer après ?**

**-J'prendrais le BUS ! J'ai pensé à prendre ma carte, moi ! **Ricana Kyoya

Ryuga ne prêta aucune attention à cette remarque, la trouvant juste puéril. Au bout d'un moment, les deux garçons finirent par arriver en bas de l'immeuble où se trouve l'appart de Ryuga. Kyoya ne put retenir un soupir déçu, il aurait aimé que le trajet dure plus longtemps. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec le blanc mais il se sentait bien en sa compagnie et ce, depuis le premier jour où il était arrivé bien qu'il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Bon, c'est vrai que Ryuga affiche toujours un air neutre voire même las et a toujours cette neutralité aussi bizarre que dérangeante dans la voix, comme s'il se fichait de tout. Résultat, on ne peut jamais savoir à quoi il pense ! Mais, malgré ça, Kyoya ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir bien en sa présence. Au moins, le blanc ne passe pas son temps à parler pour ne rien dire ou à parler de la pluie et du beau temps !

**-Bon, salut,** _dit Ryuga, tirant ainsi le vert de ses pensées_**, rentre bien.**

**-Salut**

**-Au passage, l'arrêt de bus est par là. **_Expliqua Ryuga en désignant une direction au vert_

Le blanc rentra alors dans son immeuble sans même laisser le temps à Kyoya de répliquer quelque chose, pas même un simple « merci. » Car, effectivement, le vert n'avait même pas pensé à où pouvait se situer l'arrêt de bus quand il lui avait proposer de rentrer avec lui. En réalité, il avait seulement cherché un prétexte pour rester avec Ryuga quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais il n'arrive pas expliquer pourquoi. Le vert prit alors la direction de l'arrêt de bus et s'y dût attendre son arrivé

De son côté, Ryuga rentra chez lui. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte d'entrée refermée à clé, le blanc s'empressa de remettre sa carte de bus dans la poche avant de son sac. Hors de question de l'oublier encore une fois et devoir se retaper le trajet à pied ! Une fois cela fait, le blanc alla dans sa chambre et s'attela à ses devoirs. Il a des devoirs de maths et de philo cette fois… Des maths, encore et toujours… Le blanc se mit donc à faire ses devoirs, commençant par les maths et terminant par la philo

La semaine se passa tranquillement, Kyoya et Ryuga avait pas mal trainés ensemble. Il était Samedi et Ryuga est descendu au salon pour se faire une petite partie de Mario Kart 8 en 150CC toujours sur sa Switch, le blanc de débrouille très bien à ce niveau. Il n'avait pas prévu de sortir aujourd'hui et était donc resté en pyjama. Et si vous vous demandé, il a déjà fait les courses le Mercredi après-midi et le frigo est encore assez plein. Ryuga ne prêtait pas attention à l'heure et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était 13h20, jusqu'à ce que son ventre émette un gargouillis. Il éteint donc sa console alors qu'il était en pleine partie et alla à la cuisine se faire cuire une poignée de pâtes ! Une fois ses pâtes cuites et mangées, le blanc mit son assiette dans le lavabo et la nettoya puis remonta dans sa chambre afin de s'allonger sur son lit. Il attrapa son téléphone et l'alluma… Il vit qu'il était 13h38 et constata que Kyoya lui avait envoyé un message, cinq minutes plus tôt. Oui, ils s'étaient échangé leur numéro deux semaines plus tôt pour une raison que Ryuga ne saurait expliquer.

_De Kyoya _: **Salut ! Ça va ?** **Je ne sais pas quand tu verras ce message mais, je voulais tout de même te demander si ça te dirait qu'on si voit si t'es dispo ? **_Envoyé à 13h33_

Ryuga resta interdit devant le message, il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était, certes, plus tentant que de rester chez lui à s'ennuyer. D'autant qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de jouer à la Switch mais… Il n'était jamais sorti dehors avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Faut dire aussi, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'amis. Juste quelques connaissances avec lesquels il lui arrive de traîner pendant la récré mais qui ne sont pas dans sa classe. Et puis, de toute façon, Ryuga se ressent aucune amitié envers eux. En y réfléchissant bien, Kyoya n'est pas comme tous les autres de sa classe donc, pourquoi pas ? Ryuga tapa alors sa réponse :

_De Ryuga :_**Salut. Ouais, et toi ? Je dois bien admettre que ça me tente bien.**_Envoyé à 13h35_

Ryuga posa son téléphone près de lui en attendant la réponse du vert, réponse qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver

_De Kyoya : _**Ça va aussi. On se dit vers quelle heure ? **_Envoyé à 13h37_

_De Ryuga : _**L'heure que tu veux **_Envoyé à 13h37_

Une fois l'heure et le lieu décidé, à savoir : à 14h10 à l'entrée sud du parc central de la ville, le blanc reposa son téléphone et le mit à charger puisqu'il n'a que 45% de batterie et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Bon, il doutait fort que son téléphone chargerait beaucoup pendant qu'il se lave mais pas grave ! Bref, Ryuga se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il ferma la porte après être entré. Le blanc enleva ses vêtements, et révéla ainsi sa musculature plutôt bien dessinée. Il ouvrit l'eau et se glissa sous la douche. 25 minutes plus tard, Ryuga ressortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu de son boxer et son pyjama dans les mains. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'empressa de ranger son pyjama dans son armoire puis chercha des habits. Il opta finalement pour une chemise en cuir fin, noir et un pantalon, également en cuir fin, noir.

Il était actuellement 14h00, Ryuga se dépêcha donc d'attraper son téléphone qu'il rangea dans la poche de son pantalon et retourna au salon pour se chausser et prendre ses clés. Les chaussures de Ryuga étaient des bottes marrons assez simple. Le blanc sortit de son appartement et le ferma à clés. Il prit ensuite la direction de son lieu de « rendez-vous » avec Kyoya.

Arrivé sur place, Ryuga se rendit compte que Kyoya y était déjà. Ce dernier esquissa ce qui semblait être un petit sourire en le voyant arriver. Arrivé près du vert, Ryuga le salua cordialement et avec une neutralité toujours aussi déconcertante dans la voix. Enfin, elle aurait été déconcertante pour n'importe qui qui n'y était pas habitué. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kyoya, avec le temps, il s'y était habitué

**-On bouge ?** _Proposa le vert_

**-Ok.**

Le vert et le blanc entrèrent dans le parc. Le parc en question possède quatre entrées, une au Nord, une à l'Est, une à l'Ouest, et la dernière, celle par laquelle Ryuga et Kyoya sont entrés, au Sud. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur pour une fois. Ce qui n'est pas sans déplaire aux deux garçons

**-Dit, pourquoi tu as toujours un air et un ton neutre ? **_Demanda Kyoya après un moment_

**-Ah je vois. C'est pour me demander ça que tu voulais me voir**. _Rétorqua Ryuga_

**-Non, je me pose la question depuis le début.**

**-Je ne ressens pas les émotions, ni les sentiments. Je n'en ai, à vrai dire, jamais eu besoin.**

**-Tout le monde en a besoin.**

**-Sauf moi.**

Kyoya soupira en grognant légèrement, il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Ryuga ne semble pas vouloir comprendre que TOUS les êtres humains ont besoin de sentiments et d'émotions. Soudainement, Kyoya eût une idée : et s'il essayait d'en faire ressentir à Ryuga ? Il regarda le blanc et sourit un peu moqueusement. Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, c'est ce qu'essaya de faire Kyoya… Joie, amusement, surprise et j'en passe… Sans succès… Ce qui était prévisible. Au final, les deux étaient rentré chez eux en début de soirée, vers 18h00 précisément

Ryuga s'était bien rendu compte que Kyoya avait tenté de lui faire ressentir des émotions mais ça n'avait pas vraiment marché et ça ne marcherait jamais. Il n'en a pas besoin ! Alors… Pourquoi, le blanc avait eu l'impression de ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu ? Il décida de passer outre et de continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Il alla se préparer à manger. Un steak-frite pour être précise

Kyoya venait juste de rentrer chez lui, il salua rapidement son petit frère et monta dans sa chambre. Durant l'après-midi, il avait tout essayé pour faire ressentir une quelconque émotion à Ryuga mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné… Peut-être que s'il s'obstine, il finira par y arriver ? En réalité, s'il veut continuer, c'est parce qu'il est tombé amoureux du blanc. Oui, oui. Bon, en réalité, il ne connait même pas l'orientation sexuelle du blanc. Il est quasiment certain que Ryuga ne l'aimera jamais… Il agit très certainement en vain bien qu'il ne l'espère pas…

**VvVvVv**

Quelques mois se sont écoulés, durant lesquels, Ryuga et Kyoya se sont pas mal « rapproché », notamment parce que le vert a proposé à Ryuga de l'aider pour les maths, cependant, le blanc ne ressent toujours rien envers Kyoya, pas même de l'amitié. Chose qui commençait à désespérer ce dernier qui était actuellement en train de discuter de ça avec le blanc dans le même parc où ils étaient allés quelques mois auparavant

**-Écoute Kyoya. Je n'ai pas besoin d'émotions, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin ! Crois-tu sérieusement pouvoir m'en faire ressentir ?** _Demanda Ryuga, pour la énième fois depuis les quelques derniers mois_

**-Je n'crois pas, j'en suis sûr !**

**-Et comment, s'il te plait ?**

**-Comme ça !**

Kyoya saisit le haut de la chemise en cuir du blanc et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ryuga ressent de la surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais il comprit maintenant d'où lui venait cet étrange sentiment qu'il ressentait : il aimait Kyoya. Cependant, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte… Le blanc passa ses bras autour de la taille du vert, serrant le corps de ce dernier contre le sien et approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Les deux continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène se fasse sentir

**-Tu viens de me faire ressentir deux émotions quasiment en même temps : la surprise et l'amour !** _Avoua Ryuga encore un peu haletant_

**-Content de l'apprendre,**_ rigola Kyoya, lui aussi encore un peu haletant, _**et il t'en reste encore tellement à découvrir**

**-Hâte de découvrir ça alors !**

Kyoya sourit et approcha à nouveau son visage de celui de Ryuga pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois, beaucoup plus passionnellement que la première fois ! Ryuga sentit la langue de Kyoya tentait se frayer un chemin pour aller faire mumuse avec la sienne. Le blanc esquissa un petit sourire et laissa sa langue rejoindre celle de Kyoya dans une danse enflammée. Kyoya se rendit compte qu'il avait de la chance. Il avait réussi à faire ressentir des émotions et des sentiments à Ryuga. Et il est avec lui maintenant.

**VvVvVv**

À peine un mois plus tard, il est actuellement 20h41. Kyoya est venu passer le week-end chez son mec, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire au blanc à la mèche rouge. Le vert et le blanc ont mangé et sont également passé par l'étape « douche ». Chacun leur tour, évidemment. Les deux sont actuellement dans sa chambre de Ryuga. Le blanc est allongé sur son lit et Kyoya est allongé sur son torse, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**-Il y a encore UN sentiment que tu ne connais pas encore, **_dit le vert d'un ton malicieux, fort plaisant aux oreilles de Ryuga_

**-Ah oui ? Et lequel ?**

**-Le plaisir. Le VRAI plaisir.**

Ryuga sourit malicieusement à son tour, ayant comprit le sous-entendu. Il alla s'emparer des lèvres de son petit-ami tout en faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Kyoya. Ils allaient franchir les limites cette nuit, Ryuga le savait. Bien que Kyoya les avaient déjà franchis auparavant. Mais c'est pas le sujet ! Ryuga fit basculer Kyoya sur son lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Langoureusement, cette fois

* * *

**Moi : Oulala, si quelqu'un a eu le courage de lire mon OS jusqu'au bout, déjà, bravo ! Parce que j'trouve que c'est mon OS le plus nul ;-; Et ensuite, je sens la crise de fangirl arriver x)**

**Bao : Le jour où tu arrêteras de dénigrer ce que tu fais, tu nous préviens ! -_-**

**Moi : Désolée d'être réaliste !**

**Mélanie : Non mais là, c'est plus du réalisme ! C'est du pessimisme !**

**Aguma : *soupire* Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est le moment pour votre dialogue de sourd ? -_-**

**Moi : Bref ! À la prochaine tout le monde ! ^-^ *chuchote* Et j'ai bien évidemment fait exprès de stopper l'OS quand la température entre Kyoya et Ryuga commençait à monter, si je peux dire. Non seulement, cet OS est rated T pas rated M et c'est mieux de vous laisser imaginer la suite ! )**

**Laissez des Reviews, elles font toujours très plaisir ! ^^**


End file.
